Roses Turn Blue
by SonicStory
Summary: Amy Rose has been given another chance at life after she was tragically killed at the mere age of 16. But there's a catch, she has to go through reincarnation, starting a whole new life where her old friends and family do not know her, including her lover Sonic. She has to keep it a secret and convince Sonic it wasn't his fault the night of her death, will she survive?
1. Under The Hood

**Hi guys! Day after Christmas, I hope everyone enjoyed the holiday! I am so excited to share with you all my first ever story on here! I've been working on this for years and I've cleaned it up so much and hope it's perfect. The summary may be confusing to some people, but please just give the story a chance. You'll understand more as you read. I finally have a laptop and now I can publish it, Soooo here it is! First chapter of** _Roses Turn Blue_ **, I hope you all enjoy it and please review! No negativity please, just constructive criticism if needed. If you like it give my story a follow!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: Under The Hood**

"How about this one?"

A pink hedgehog said, holding up a mid-thigh summer blue tank dress. "All of them are cute Amy, stop being so nervous!" her light tan-colored rabbit bestfriend said. "I can't Cream! Today is a very special day, I can't just look any kind of way!" Amy yelled out in frustration.

"Amy, Sonic loves you even when you're having a bad hair day and wearing a tacky jogging suit." The two teenaged girls laughed. Amy knew this very well. Today was her and her boyfriend Sonic's 2 year anniversary. Last year was great and all, but she wanted it to be even better this year. She had called Cream over to help her decide what to wear since she is so indecisive.

"Like I said last year Amy, IT DOES NOT MATTER!" Cream shouted while giggling. Amy playfully threw a pillow at her friend.

"You're no help at all."

"So what are you two doing this year?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. He told me it was going to be a surprise." She shrugged. "Oooo Mysterious!" Cream says while wiggling her eyebrows. Amy laughed even harder. "I can't take you!"

* * *

Sonic was sitting on the sofa in his bestfriend's Tails' garage while his friend was searching through a toolbox. "No Sonic." Tails said as he continued to look for his screwdriver.

"C'mon buddy you gotta let me use it!" Sonic pleaded while following him.

"Sorry big bro, but I can't really trust you with that type of advanced technology. Plus, I haven't even gotten a chance to take Cream on it yet." the two tailed fox said sternly. The blue hedgehog was trying to convince him to let him take Amy on his newly built turbo jet.

 _Man was he hard to convince…_

"But today's our anniversary and you know that! I can't do anything boring. I promised her I was gonna do something special."

"And you think taking her on a wild jet ride is special?" Tails asked raising an eyebrow. Sonic shook his head. "No, no, no not at all!"

 _Does he really think I'm that un-romantic? Nah…._

"I'm taking her to all the different places we've had special moments together. Like where we first met, our first kiss, that time she fell in a pit while she was chasing me." The blue hedgehog started laughing at the memory. "Yep, good times."

"That's it? Damn Sonic you're more basic than I thought."

Sonic turned around to a husky voice, which belonged to his green twin brother, Scrouge, as he walked through Tails' garage door.

"Care to knock?" Tails asked irritably while shining his tools. Scrouge shrugged. "Nah, but ya know I still love ya lil bro" he said while giving a cheeky grin.

"What do you mean basic! Ames is gonna love that, she's into all that sappy romantic crap. Plus I got her this" Sonic said while pulling out a 15 carat diamond ring that was carved into a rose and had the engraving "S+A" on the inside. Scrouge's eyes widnened as did Tails'.

"You've outdone yourself this time bro!" Scrouge said as he grabbed the ring. "Hey Hey Hey no touching the merchandise!" Sonic scowled at his brother and grabbed it back quickly.

"Aye dudes, you do know what tonight is right?" Manic, Sonic and Scrouge's younger brother, walked in. "Seriously! Does anyone knock anymore?!" Tails yelled. Manic simply laughed. "Maybe you should try locking the door next time." He said as he plopped down on the sofa with a root beer can in his hand.

"Anyways, today's the big day dudes! Its Guys Night!"

"Aw yeah man! I forgot about that!" Scrouge exclaimed turning to his baby brother. "Oh yeah, I had it marked in my calendar" Tails pointed to the red 'x' on today's date.

"Damn, I forgot all about that" Sonic face palmed. "Wish I could stay guys, but I've got a date with a very special girl" He grinned. Just when he was going to speed through the door, a hand caught his shoulder. Sonic turned with a brow raised. "You're not leaving" Scrouge deadpanned.

"Like hell I'm not"

"C'mon dude you NEVER miss Guys Night. After all, it only happens twice a year and you didn't even come to the last one."

"I was sick."

"So."

Sonic sighed. "I know man, but I can't just blow Amy off like that. Especially on a night like this." "Dude, just stay for like an hour! Tell Amy you had an emergency, which it kinda is…" His brother said as he put his hands in a shrug position. Tails turned with a concerned face while rubbing his chin.

"I don't know, If Amy finds out Sonic ditched their 2 year anniversary date for an hour to hangout with us, She isn't gonna be too happy."

Scrouge scowled at Tails. "Well why'd you have to put it like that?"

"He's right guys, I'll feel bad."

"It's not like you'll be completely ditching her," Manic chimed in. "It's just for 60 mintutes. Then you two can live happily ever after!" He said in a high pitched girly voice while throwing his hands in the air demonstrating a rainbow. They all laughed.

"C'mon bro, we'll do the most fun stuff first." Scrouge said while giving his brother puppy dog eyes. Sonic sighed again while shaking his head with a smirk. "Alright. Lets do th-"

"YOU'RE THE BEST BIG BROTHER IN THE WORLD" Manic hugged him while smiling. Scrouge leaned in Sonic's ear. "I think he's high already" he whispered, making Sonic laugh hysterically.

* * *

Amy twirled around in her full body mirror again, making sure she looked perfect. "You look beautiful Amy, stop twirling around before you get sick." Cream said.

Amy giggled. "I can't help it Cream! I haven't been this excited in a while and nervous!" Amy wore light denim ripped jeans, a light blue V-neck lace tank top that showed a little of her stomach, a light denim jean jacket and blue sandals. She only wore mascara on her jade green eyes and pink lipgloss. Her hair was curled to perfection and fell just under her shoulders. She really did look stunning, and she felt like it too for a change.

"Couldn't have done it without you!" She smiled at Cream. "I know" the rabbit said giving a shrug. Both girls laughed, but was abruptly stopped by the sound of Amy's phone ringing. "Oh Sonic's calling!" Amy beamed. "Hello?"

"Hey Ames…" Sonic said in a weary tone.

"Hey Sonniku! You ready for our special night?" Amy said in a more excited tone, completely oblivious to Sonic's uneasiness. "Not quite….something came up. I'm gonna be about an hour late." Sonic hated lying, especially to his own girlfriend. He was a quite honest person, he just came off as blunt to some people.

 _Well technically, I'm not lying….something Manic said._

"Oh, well that's okay…" Amy said crestfallen as her smile faltered. "Babe please don't be like this, I promise this will be the most special night of your life" Sonic said sincerely. "I have some business to take care of first." Amy wanted to know what this "business" he was speaking of, but she didn't want to come off too desperate or pushy, so she decided to ask later.

" I understand, but it better be **just an hour**." She said sternly. Sonic chuckled. " I promise Ames, I love you Pinky." She couldn't help but blush and smile at that. "I love you too Speedy."

She hung up and turned to a worried Cream. "Is everything alright Amy?" Amy sighed. "Sonic's gonna be an hour late, no big deal." She said falling down on her bed. "I can stay with you until he gets here. We can watch Spongebob while eating cookies!" Amy sat up and smiled at her friend. "No, its okay Cream, you should probably get home, you don't want your mom to worry, plus you have that chemistry project due first thing Monday morning." Cream smiled softly.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I'll call you later." Cream nodded and then hugged her. "Okay, see you later." The rabbit then walked out the front door after Amy escorted her, watching her drive off.

 _Man I swear that girl grew up fast…._

Amy decided to indeed watch Spongebob and eat cookies until her boyfriend arrived around 7:00 to help her pass time. About 15 mintutes later into the cartoon, her doorbell rang.

 _Sonic must be early…_

Amy jumped up and once she opened the door, she wish she hadn't. Before her stood a tall figure with a hood on, but she knew exactly who it was. "B-Blake?"

* * *

 **Who is Blake?! Find out next chapter! BTW I will only have 2 original characters in this story because they build more into the plot.**


	2. Noone Can Hear You

**Chapter 2 of** _Roses Turn Blue_! **WARNING: DEATH AND GRAPHIC VIOLENCE IN THIS CHAPTER! ALSO MAJOR SADNESS!** **New characters are introduced in this chapter, enjoy my lovely readers**

* * *

 **Chapter Two: No One Can Hear You**

"JUG JUG JUG JUG JUG JUG" All of the guys chanted as Tails gulped down a jug of milk. He finished and smiled triumphantly as milk was pressed on his lips like one of those 'Got Milk?' signs. "27 seconds! That's a new record!" Manic said as he stopped the stop watch.

"I'VE NEVER FELT SO ALIVE!"

"Tails you do this every year…." Shadow deadpanned. Him, Knuckles, Silver, Vector, Charmy, and Espio decided to tag along for Guys Night also. Shadow wasn't one for parties, but he did enjoy seeing all the guys making fools out of their selves.

"Alright dudes up next is the dance contest"

"Dance contest?!"

"Seriously who planned this Guys Night out"

The guys started complaining and Manic rolled his eyes irritably. "I wanted something different!" Sonic chuckled and shook his head. "Alright its been fun, but I gotta go now" he said as he stood up putting his black polo jacket on. Sonic did look nice, wearing a nice, clean, white polo shirt and light denim jeans with white sneakers.

"Alright dude, catch ya later, we'll record the rest of the night for ya!"

"Not on my camera!"

"That's cool Tails" Manic leaned in on Sonic's ear. "We're definitely using his camera" Sonic laughed once again "Im out" Sonic walked out and went to his blue Mustang parked out front. He usually runs everywhere, but tonight was different. This night was going to be one to remember for sure.

* * *

Amy stood at her door shocked. She didn't know what to think. She _couldn't_ think. There he was, Blake, still standing tall and lean. He was a brown hedgehog standing at 5'11, not as tall as Sonic though. He had 4 piercings in each ear and had deep blue eyes. He was dressed in a regular black tee with jeans and black sneakers.

The fear that was in Amy was quickly replaced by anger. "What the fuck are you doing here!" She yelled, green eyes burning with rage. Blake laughed.

"What's wrong girly? Not happy to see me" he said smirking.

"Hell no! Shouldn't you be in jail?"

Blake shrugged. "My sister bailed me out."

"Well she's a fucking idiot, now stay the hell away from me." Amy shouted as she attempted to close the door, but Blake stopped it with his foot.

"Look Amy, I just wanna talk" he said in a sincere tone. "

There's nothing to talk about you asshole! You tried to kill Sonic and I!" Blake was Amy's psychotic ex boyfriend. About 2 and a half years ago he was charged with attempted murder and sentenced to 6 years in Mobian prison.

Blake shook his head. "That was the past. Im a changed man, forgive me. I still love you Amy." Amy scoffed.

"As if, now move before I call the cops AGAIN!" She tried to push him away, but he was too strong and pushed his way in her house. He shook his head and started to laugh.

"You just don't get it do you? You're supposed to be with me, not that fucking blue blur!"

"You're insane! I love Sonic and that's never going to change!"

"Oh yes it will" Blake pressed his cold chapped lips against Amy's. Her eyes widened as she struggled to pull him off. She raised her leg and kicked him dead on his manhood.

"Fuck! You bitch!"

Amy tried to make a run for it upstairs to her phone and parents' security gun, but Blake grabbed a vase from the dining table and smashed it upon her head. Amy let out a painful ear-splitting cry and she fell on the ground. Her head started bleeding profusely as she clutched it.

"Come here!" He grabbed her and dragged her across the floor. Tears were flowing from her cheeks as he wrapped his hands around her neck. "If I can't have you nobody fucking will!"

His hands started to squeeze her neck. Amy's eyes widened and she tried kicking him away, but there was no use. She couldn't talk. She couldn't scream. Her throat and chest started to burn more as seconds passed. She slowly started to feel her life slipping away. Her body took one last breath before it laid lifeless as her eyes closed slowly.

* * *

"I can't believe he did that."

"Rosy calm down."

"I will not calm down, this is the third time that asshole ditched me!" Rosy paced back and forth in Sally's large room. Rosy and Scrouge were supposed to hang out tonight, but once again the green hedgehog didn't answer any of her calls, so she decided to get some girl time with her bestfriend Sally, since her twin sister Amy was busy with Sonic, her parents were out of town, and Sally was available.

"Rosy believe me, I know you're upset, but yelling won't make a difference. Take it easy." Sally said in an attempt to calm her friend down. Rosy took two deep breaths and stopped while closing her eyes.

"Sorry Sal, I'm just _really_ upset. I love him, but it's like he doesn't care…."

Tears welled up in her eyes as she put her hands over them and started to cry out. Sally ran over to her and hugged her. "Aww don't cry, he's not worth it." Suddenly, Rosy's phone began to ring. She instantly beamed. "Scrouge is calling back!"

She ran to her phone and looked at the caller ID, only to be disappointed that it was not him, but instead a missing caller ID. She rolled her eyes. "Great" She picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Yes, is this Rosalinda Rose?"

"I am. Whose calling?"

"This is Green Hill Zone PD. We need you to come home right away."

"What for?"

"Please ma'am. This isn't a situation to be told over the phone. Please come right away."

"Um alright." Rosy hung up the phone confused as she turned to an also confused Sally. "What's wrong?" "I don't know, police are over my house, I gotta get home." Rosy ran out of Sally's door before the squirrel could utter another word.

* * *

Sonic drove his way to Amy's house, making sure he had everything he was going to give her. "Roses, check. Starbursts, her favorite candy, check. Ring, check." He smiled in satisfaction as he was pulled up to her house. His eyes instantly widened as he pulled up to her house and saw crime tape, police cars, ambulances, and neighbors standing outside of their own houses. Sonic pulled over and quickly got out of the car as he sped to the door. "What's going on?" he questioned one of the detectives. The detective turned to him.

"Sir, you should stay out of the way."

"What do you mean? Where's the people that actually live here?!"

"Sir please, step out of the way."

"Amy! AMY!" Sonic dashed past the detective to try to find her. He heard crying and screaming coming from the living room. He ran again, but wish he hadn't. His lime green eyes fell upon a hysterically crying Rosy, cradling Amy in her arms. Amy's skin was a very pale pink, her neck covered in red marks, and a huge bloody gash on the right side of her head. Her lifeless green eyes were slightly opened.

Sonic froze, he didn't know what to say, think, or do. Suddenly, he bursts into tears and ran to his dead girlfriend. "Amy wake up, please wake up! Tell me this is a sick joke!" Rosy continued to cry loudly, wishing this was a dream, nightmare. She and Sonic hovered over Amy's body as detectives in the room tried to calm them down. Sonic felt like he was hallucinating.

 _What have I done..._

* * *

There was a blinding bright white light as Amy slowly opened her eyes. She groaned as she woke up and turned, trying to comprehend where she was. Her eyes widened and mouth dropped as she looked on to the millions of clouds surrounding her. Before she could think or do anything, she heard a soft, delicate voice. "Hello" the voice said.

Amy squealed and jumped around, facing a tall, silver hedgehog woman with blueish green eyes and long wavy gray hair. The mysterious woman smile as she walked up to Amy and she had…. _wings_? The pink hedgehog backed up.

"Where am I?"

"Oh sweetie, you are at the gates of Heaven."

* * *

 **CLIFF HANGER! Poor Sonic and Rosy, and most of all Poor Amy** **Who is this woman?! We'll find out, we'll also find out more about Blake and what really happened that day he tried to kill Sonic and Amy. Chapters will be longer as the story goes. Until next time ! Please review!**


	3. What Is Life?

**Happy New Year my lovely readers! I'm so glad it's finally 2017, my graduation year! I am so ready to go to college...Anyways I just want to thank you guys for reviewing, favoriting, AND following my story! Ya'll are so nice, you guys are my motivation to keep writing. Enjoy and continue to let me know your thoughts!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three: What Is Life?**

"Heaven? This is some sick joke right?"

"I'm afraid not my dear."

Amy looked around her….clouds. That was all she saw.

"I'm confused."

"I figured you were."

"How did I get here?" Amy asked with a perplexed look on her face. The woman sighed with a sad smile on her face. "Amelia…"

"How do you know my name? And who are you?" She took a step towards Amy as she backed up.

"Please Amelia, you have to trust me."

"I don't even know you, and you don't know me!"

The woman's smile was quickly replaced with a serious expression.

"Your favorite color is pink."

"Huh?"

"Your worst fear is the dark. Your birthday was August 26th and your twin sister Rosalinda's birthday is the following day August 27th because you were born at 11:59 p.m and she was born at 12:01 a.m" the woman said triumphantly. Amy stared at her dumbfounded. The woman continued. "I've known you all of your life dear. My name is Arella and I am your guardian angel."

Amy started vigorously shaking her head. "No no no this can NOT be happening. This is some type of messed up-"

"It is real Amelia. And there is more…" There was a brief pause before Arella continued. "You're dead…"

Amy stared at her with wide eyes and shook her head again. "Now I KNOW this is a prank! Ok haha funny" she sarcastically said.

"It is true! No mere mortal can come to the gates of Heaven or Hell without being deceased." Arella told her calmly. Amy then realized this was no joke, tears started to form in her eyes as she closed them. "How…" Arella took a deep breath. "Your ex boyfriend, Blake, came over to your home and strangled you after giving you a major concussion…"

Amy started to cry more. She didn't say anything as more and more tears crept upon her face. Arella walked over to her and embraced her. "Amelia, you do not have to cry child."

"I'm never going to see my family or friends again! All because of _him_ " She spit 'him' out with venom.

"This does not have to be it." Arella told her softly.

Amy looked up at her. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm saying you could go through reincarnation." Amy furrowed her eyebrows. "Reincarnation? Doesn't that mean I will be born into a new body?"

Arella nodded. "Yes. When this transformation happens, you will be a brand new person, but you will still be aware of your past life." Amy wiped her eyes and stood there.

 _Could I really do this?_

"But my family….my friends….will they know who I am?" Arella laughed. "If you are born into a new body, how will they know you?" Amy blushed out of embarrassment.

 _Well I guess that WAS a redundant question…._

Amy then frowned. "But then what would be the purpose of me being reincarnated?"

"You can still interact with them. You can become close with your loved ones again. You will still be the same Amelia, just in a different body."

"But what if they won't accept me?"

"Trust me, they will." Arella smiled. Amy sighed. "So…they won't know who I am but I can still become close to them?"

"Correct. But I must warn you, there is a catch," Arella began as Amy raised an eyebrow. "You have to keep it a secret. Also, you must convince Sonic it wasn't his fault that you died." Amy's eyes widened. "He….he thinks it's his fault?" Arella frowned and nodded sadly.

"But…why? He was just late for an emergency that's all right?"

"That's not for me to tell you Amelia."

"Why can't you tell me, I have a right to know!" Amy yelled in frustration, but her change in voice didn't phase Arella as she spoke calmly. "I agree, but it is not my place to tell you child." Amy looked at her, and then calmed down.

 _Maybe's she's right…_

"What will be my new name then?" She asked curious. Arella started to tap her chin, her ocean eyes placed into thought. "What about Amanda? Amanda Ross? Sounds like Amelia Rose."

Amy gave the name some thought, then nodded. "I like it. Gives me a piece of my old life." She smiled. Arella smiled back at her. "Extravagent! Now, are you ready?" Amy took a deep breath. This was it, she was going to see her loved ones again. "Okay. Let's do this." Arella gently grabbed Amy's hands.

"Close your eyes." She did as she was told.

The air slightly got cooler, and she couldn't feel the warmth of Arella's hands anymore. "Now open them."

Amy slowly opened her eyes and noticed she was in a bedroom. The walls were pink and decorated with celebrity posters. She was lying down on a bed that was placed in the center of the room. The room was beautiful and very much designed for a teenage girl who loved the color pink. Amy slowly got up from her bed and realized she was in comfy pajamas. She looked around the room some more and saw a tall mirror placed on the wall. She walked towards the mirror, and gasped as she saw the girl standing before her. Her hair was now longer, reaching her mid back and a magenta color. Her once petite figure was gone, she was slightly curvier but not too much. Her eyes stayed the same jade green. Honestly, she didn't look too much different.

"I wanted you to still be the same person overall." Amy squealed as she turned around to meet face to face with her guardian angel. "Seriously Arella a warning next time maybe?" Arella chuckled. "I hope you feel more comfortable. I didn't change that much about you." Amy smiled at her. "I do." "I guess I should call you Amanda now."

Amy, now Amanda, shook her head. "Please still call me Amelia. You'll literally be the only one." Arella laughed again. "Alright _Amelia_ , I will now serve as your guardian angel on Earth, if that is fine with you." Amanda smiled at her. "Of course."

Arella then lowered her gaze to her hands. "I have something for you." She opened her hands, a beautiful rose carved ring was placed in her palm. Amanda gasped. "It's beautiful…"

Arella placed it in her hand. "Look on the inside." Amanda looked and saw the engraved letter 'S+A' on the inside. She covered her mouth and stared at it in awe. "Is this from…"

"Yes, it is. He meant to give it to you on you anniversary night. But he didn't get a chance to…." Arella smiled sadly, as she took the ring and placed it on Amanda's ring finger. "He dropped it while running in the house trying to find you. I thought you would want it now since you couldn't have it then." Amanda continued to stare at it as tears escaped her eyes.

 _Sonic….I miss you_

Arella embraced the magenta hedgehog as she wept. "You know, you start back Station Square High tomorrow, you'll be able to see the others." Amanda looked up at her and beamed. "Really?!"

"Yes, now get some sleep child. I will see you in the morning." Arella sat up from the bed and headed towards the door.

"Hey Arella?"

The tall angel turned to her. "Thank you….for everything." Arella grinned. "It's my job." The woman then exited the room, leaving Amanda with a heavy mind.

 _I hope everything will be alright…..._

* * *

 **I do too Amy, I mean Amanda. Yep, I WILL NOW REFER AMY AS AMANDA. Don't get confused, same person just a different name. Amanda Ross is really an ugly name but HEY kinda sorta sounds like Amelia Rose so why not. Even though Amy is reincarnated, she still wants as much of her old life as possible. Also, Arella will now basically be a mother/mentor to Amanda. Next chapter she meets everyone again, let's see how that goes….**


	4. Is That You?

**I decided to give you guys two chapters in one day. Since school starts back for me this week I won't be able to update as often as I would like to, which absolutely SUCKS! Don't worry though I won't let this story go without an ending. I plan to have at least 20 chapters. but enjoy Chapter four of** _Roses Turn Blue_!

* * *

 **Chapter Four: Is That You?**

Amanda woke up feeling like a brand new person….literally. She sat up from her bed and turned off her alarm ringing beside her. She was excited, yet a feeling of anxiety arose her.

What will they think of her?

She hopped out of her bed and began searching through her large closet in hopes of finding a nice outfit. "A HA!" She found a red and white dress and a white shoulder sweater with red strappy flats. Before she got dressed, she took a shower, brushed her teeth, and washed her face. She got dressed and straightened her long hair and put on a red headband.

After applying mascara and lipgloss, she looked at her reflection in the mirror in satisfaction. She smiled and headed downstairs to find her guardian angel in the kitchen, who was making breakfast on the stove. She looked up at Amanda and smiled.

"Good Morning Amelia, sleep well?"

"I slept okay, did you?"

"I'm angel sweetie. What's sleep to me?" She chuckled. Amanda joined in her laughter. "Yeah, I guess you're right."

Arella walked over to Amanda at the table and set down her plate of food. "Waffles, bacon, and strawberries. Your favorite."

"Thank you." Amanda took a bite out of her food and moaned from the taste. "Wow Arella, this is wonderful!"

"Eh, I try." She joked. Arella then handed Amanda a backpack. "Here, its full of school supplies you'll need for this year. You don't want to start senior year off on the wrong foot."

Amanda choked on the strawberry she was eating and looked up at her mentor. "Senior year?!"

"Yes, it's been a little over a year since your death…"

"You failed to mention that Arella! I seriously think everyone has moved on now!"

Arella frowned. "Well of course they have moved on Amelia, they had no choice. But their hurt still lies within."

"If you say so." Amanda said defeated. Arella placed a shoulder on her arm. "They still love and miss you. I don't think, I _know_."

Amanda gave her a small smile. "Alright, well I'm gonna go ahead and go then." She stood up from the table and grabbed the backpack. "Have a great day!" Arella yelled as Amanda headed out of the door.

"Heh, I'll try."

* * *

The magenta hedgehog approached Station Square High. Of course, the school looked the same. She looked around and saw both familiar and new faces.

 _Here goes nothing_

She pulled out her schedule from her binder and started to search for her new class, also searching for her old friends.

 _Where is every-_

Amanda suddenly fell to the floor as she bumped into somebody. "Oh my Chaos, I am so-" Her speech burned in her throat as she saw who the person was.

Fear immediately struck her as she froze. It was _him_.

"Watch where the fuck you're going next time."

 _Blake…._

 _What the HELL was he doing here_

 _Why wasn't he in jail?!_

Amanda furrowed her brows at him. "Excuse me?!"

"You heard me. Look the fuck out." He spat at her.

"Nah, I don't think I will for assholes like you."

Blake gritted his teeth. "Why you little-"

"Leave her alone!"

Both hedgehogs turned around to see a short, tan colored rabbit, but Amanda knew that face from anywhere.

 _Cream_

Cream had a look of disgust plastered on her face. "Always abusing women, Don't you have anything better to do?"

Blake scowled at her and stood on his feet. "Whatever." He walked away from the scene, while Amanda was still in shock from what just occurred. She wondered what everybody thought happened to her the day she was killed.

Cream walked up to her and held out her hand. "Need help?" Amanda hesitantly took her hand and stood on her feet. "Thanks."

"No problem, and don't mind him, he's a complete jerk."

 _He's a murderer too…_

"I see." Amanda said uneasily. It was hard for her to forget what happened that night, and why he was free from jail.

"Are you new around here?"

"You could say that, but I know my way around here Cream."

The rabbit looked at her strange. "How do you know my name?"

 _Oh shit…_

Amanda panicked for a second until she looked at her binder and saw Cream's name on it.

"Uh….your binder?"

Cream looked down at it and slapped herself on the forehead. "Duh! Silly me." She giggled. Amanda fake laughed and gave a nervous smile.

 _That was close_

"So what's your name?"

"Amanda, Amanda Ross." She smiled at her old friend. Well old "new" friend. Cream offered a smile back. "Welcome to Station Square High. Pretty cool school if you ask me, been here since freshman year."

 _Yeah, I know_

Amanda only nodded at her. The bell suddenly rang, warning students who were late for class. "Shoot! There's the bell. I gotta go," Cream started to walk but then turned to Amanda.

"Say, do you want to sit with me and my friends at lunch?" Cream asked. Amanda smiled at her brightly. "Sure."

Cream smiled at her. "Great, see you later Amanda!" The rabbit scurried off so she wouldn't be too late. Amanda kept the smile on her face and she then walked to her first class of the day.

* * *

Amanda walked in the cafeteria in search for her friend. She then heard a light voice. "Amanda! Over here!"

The magenta hedgehog turned to see Cream waving her hands and gesturing her to come to where she was. She walked over to her with a grin. "Hi Cream."

"Hey, come, I want you to meet the others."

Amanda followed Cream and she immediately saw all of her old friends.

Everyone looked so well and happy, she instantly felt joy inside her. Scourge, Tails, Shadow, Silver, Manic, Knuckles, Rouge, Sonia, Blaze, Sally, Vector, Charmy, and Espio were all laughed and engaged in their own conversations. She missed them dearly. But there were 2 people missing….

"Hey guys!" The table look up at Cream. "I'd like you all to meet Amanda Ross. She's new here and is pretty cool."

Everyone shifted their eyes to Amanda as she looked at them nervously and waved. "Hello." The table grew quiet and everyone felt uncomfortable.

 _Well they're acting strange…._

Tails broke the awkward silence. "It's nice to meet you Amanda." He held out his hand to her and she shook it. "You too." Everyone each introduced their names to her, but the air was still awkward.

"Cream doesn't usually bring new people to our group, you must be pretty special." The kitsune said smiling at both of them. Cream playfully hit his arm. "Oh shut up."

"There's more people to our group, I just don't know where they are at the moment." Amanda nodded. As soon as he said that, a hot pink hedgehog approached the table.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late I was-" the hedgehog girl abruptly stopped and stared at Amanda, who was also staring back. Amanda's eyes welled up as she stared at the girl, because she knew exactly who it was.

Her old twin sister, Rosy, was right there in front of her. Oh how she missed her little sister. She quickly blinked the tears in her eyes away as the two continued to have a mini staring contest.

"Uhh…do you two know each other?" Cream asked, wondering what was going on. Rosy turned to everyone else. "Who is this?"

"Amanda Ross." Scrouge spoke up suddenly.

"Amanda Ross?"

"Yeah," Manic chimed in. "Sounds kinda like-OW!" The green hedgehog yelped when his older brother kicked him in the shin to keep him quiet. Scrouge glared at him afterwards, but didn't say anything.

Rosy looked at both of them then started to back away. "I'll see you guys later…" The hot pink hedgehog quickly walked away from her friends. Amanda wanted to go after her, but she stayed put. She lowered her gaze and felt a hand on her shoulder.

"She's gotta warm up to ya...she's not good at meeting new people." They both knew that was a lie. Rosy loved meeting new people, she was a socialite butterfly.

"Hey, has anyone seen Sonic?" Silver asked.

"Don't think he came to school today dude, you know how he is" Manic shrugged.

 _Sonic…._

 _Cutting school? Doesn't sound like him at all!_

"He's proabably somewhere with some chick again." Scrouge said rolling his eyes.

 _Some chick?_

 _Oh why does it matter, I'm not his girlfriend anymore..._

Amanda suddenly felt uneasy. She turned to the group of friends. "I'll see you guys later."

Before anyone could say anything, Amanda walked away from the table and out of the cafeteria. She wish she could talk to her sister, and her old boyfriend. She wondered where he was. She walked out of a side door that led outside of the school to get some fresh air, but she turned to see something she wish she didn't see.

Her lover.

The blue hedgehog himself, kissing a purple mongoose girl on the school wall. His arms were wrapped around her and the girl's hands were running through his quills. Amanda stood there like a statue, unable to move as tears welled up in her eyes. She felt a horrible pain in her chest. Sonic still stood tall, but he looked a little different. His quills were longer and his ears were pierced. He had a tiger tattoo on his left arm and wore a red shirt, dark jeans and red sneakers. She never would've thought he would get a makeover like this.

The young 'couple' turned to her.

Sonic stared at her for a second with his eyes wide, but he quickly retreated to a scowl on his face.

"Uh….Do you mind?"

Amanda continued to stand there and started to stutter.

"I-I"

"Go away freak! Don't you see we're in the middle of something?" the mongoose girl yelled to Amanda.

"Chill Mina, we'll settle this later." He winked at her making the girl blush. Amanda felt sick to her stomach.

 _So he moved on…?_

"And as for you, why the hell are you still here?" He asked irritably, those beautiful lime green eyes staring at her.

Amanda shook her thoughts and ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She didn't know where she was going, but she couldn't stay there any longer.

 _Sonic…what happened to you?_

* * *

 **Well, Amanda/Amy obviously had a pretty rough day. Wonder what happened to Sonic, and why are the others acting kinda strange? Especially Rosy? Next chapter Amanda and Sonic interact more. Share your thoughts! Until next time.**


	5. The Party's Over

**Hey all! Before you read I just want to address a comment I saw from a guest on my story regarding why is Mina a bitch and how I should've used Fiona. Everyone is pretty much out of character in this story, its fits my story line better. I understand what you are saying though. And honestly if they were in character I wouldn't put Sonic and Fiona together, they don't match lol. But anyways enjoy my readers! Don't forget to follow, favorite, and review!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five: The Party's Over**

"Oh honey please don't be upset."

"How can I not be upset Arella?! He's changed, _everyone_ has!"

That same day, Amanda went home afterschool and to her room. It took Arella 45 mintutes to just now talk to her, and they are still talking to each other through her bedroom door.

"Arella please, I don't want to talk right now. Maybe I'll find someone else…"

"Do not lose hope Amelia, you're overreacting."

There was a long pause before Amanda slowly opened the door and glared at Arella. "Don't you DARE say I'm overreacting! Hell, it's your fault I'm stuck in this shit anyways!"

Arella then furrowed her eyebrows at her. "Pardon me?!I was trying to help you! Not harm you!"

"I think you've done enough damage already. You _lied_ to me! You said he still cared!" Amanda then slammed the door in her face, not wanting to hear another word from the angel. Arella then heavily sighed and turned her back towards the door. Suddenly, the front door bell rang. Arella gave a perplexed face, wondering who it could be considering she wasn't expecting any company. She walked downstairs to the door and opened it, only to see a familiar face. It was Cream, Arella recognized her from Amanda's past life as being her bestfriend.

"Hello." The small rabbit said shyly.

"Hello there, may I help you?" Arella greeted her politely.

Cream started twiddling with her fingers. "I'm Cream, I'm a friend of Amanda's and was wondering if she was here?"

"Uh, why yes. I'll go get her." Arella walked back up the stairs back to Amanda's bedroom door. "Amanda, you have a visitor."

The magenta hedgehog the peeked outside her door. "Who?"

"Cream." was all Arella said before walking to her own bedroom and shutting the door. Amanda then walked towards the door hesitantly as she met big orange eyes looking at her. "Uh, hi?"

"I know what you're thinking," Cream said as she put her arms out in front of her. "How did I know where you live and why am I here right?" Amanda nodded slowly looking curiously at the petite bunny rabbit.

"Uh yes, kinda."

"Don't call me a creep but I kinda…sorta…followed you here. I just needed to talk to you and make sure you were okay! Please don't think I'm weird!" Cream said extremely fast, making her lose her breath. Amanda stared at her dumbfounded for a few seconds, before bursting out in hysterical laughter. Cream looked at her confused.

"W-What is it?"

Amanda continued to laugh while Cream still stared at her. After a few more seconds, she caught her breath and wiped her eyes from the tears of laughter. "It's okay Cream, really it is. I'm just appreciative you did that just to check on me. Thank you." She smiled at her old friend. Cream gave a sigh of relief.

"Oh Thank Chaos." The two girls laughed together. Amanda missed these old times.

"But really though, are you alright? You ran off earlier without fair warning."

"I am fine Cream."

"You just have to get used to our group that's all, everyone will warm up to you. You just have to get to know them.  
 _I already know them.._

"Uh yeah, you're right."

"I also came to ask if you wanted to come with me to Sally's party with me? She always throws the best parties, and it's a chance to get to know everyone!"

Amanda pondered for a second, she wasn't sure about going to this party, she didn't want to see _him_.

"I-I don't know Cream, I'll let you know."  
Cream nodded in understanding. "Okay, well what's your number?" After exchanging numbers, Cream looked up at Amanda. "Just text me to let me know, I'll pick you up if you decide to come."

"Okay, I will." Amanda said smiling a little. Cream smiled back. "Great! See you later Amanda!"

Cream the walked to her car as Amanda closed the door. She then turned to see Arella standing behind her on the staircase.

"I think you should go."

Amanda shrugged her shoulders and started to walk towards her room. "Maybe…"

Meanwhile, as Cream entered the passenger side of the car, she turned to see her two-tailed boyfriend staring at her. "What?"

"You sure are nice to that Amanda girl." Tails said to her.

"I'm nice to everyone Tails." Cream shot back smiling.

"True, but this one is different. Is it because she…." He stopped mid sentence, he still couldn't bring himself to mention _her_ name. There was a long pause, then Cream spoke. "Yeah," she said as tears came to her eyes and trickled down her face. "That's exactly why."

* * *

It was now Friday, Amanda had decided to go to ahead and attend Sally's party. Cream told her to be ready by 6:45, but it was now 6:15 and she still didn't know what to wear. The magenta hedgehog searched and searched through her closet, but couldn't find any party material.

"Ugh! I knew I shouldv'e went shopping." She then heard a soft knock on the door. "Come in."

Arella slowly walked in with a hopeful look on her face while holding a shopping bag. Amanda rose a brow. Before she could say anything, Arella spoke.

"I wanted to apologize for yesterday, I should've told you it was going to be harder than you thought. The least I could do was buy you something to wear for your event tonight."

Amanda sighed and glanced at her Arella and shook her head. "No Arella, I'M sorry. I shouldn't have lashed out at her like that. I was just-"

"Worried? Stressed?"

"Yeah….I know you're just trying to help me, and I thank you for that."

Arella smiled softly. "I forgive you, my child." She then embraced her tightly.

"Don't worry about the dress, I just won't go."

"Are you joking me?! You are wearing this dress missy! Along with the accessories!"

Amanda giggled at her. "Alright, let's do this."

Even with only 20 minutes to spare, Arella had Amanda looking stunning. The dress she brought was a silver glittery halter mini dress. Amanda put on silver stappy heels and her magenta hair in a high ponytail with strands of hair framing her face. She applied winged eyeliner, mascara, and clear lipgloss as her makeup. She finally topped it off with diamond earrings, a sparkly silver watch, and a glitter clutch. She gazed at herself in the mirror in awe. "Arella….you are a miracle worker!"

"Eh, I try." The angel said triumphantly. Amanda then heard a car horn outside "That must be Cream, Thanks Arella!" Amanda then raced out the door and to Cream's convertible. When she got in the car, Cream smiled at her "You look amazing Amanda!"

"You too Cream!" Cream wore a red skater dress with red bottoms and gold accessories. "Thanks, now let's hurry to this party, I heard the traffic is crazy out there."

* * *

The girls arrived to a white mansion. Of course Amanda has been to plenty of Sally's parties as _Amy_. But this was her first time as _Amanda._ She could only hope to make a good impression with everyone.

When the girls entered the mansion, it was already at least 50 people surrounding the living room areas and backyard/pool area. They turned to see Sally herself walking towards them.

"Hey guys!"

"Hey Sal, wow there's already so many people here." Cream commented.

"I know, hopefully not too many more show up, I don't think I have enough food!" All three girls laughed and Sally diverted her attention towards Amanda. "Well, make yourself at home! Try to make yourself feel as comfortable as possible."

"I'll be fine, thanks." Amanda smiled.

2 hours passed since Amanda came and she couldn't have felt any better. She conversed with each individual in the group , trying to warm up to them and it worked out very well. Unfortunately for her, she didn't see her sister.

Or _Sonic_ for that matter.

She sighed. Amanda wanted to see him, but after the seeing what he did with that mongoose girl, part of her didn't want to. She wanted to forget him because of how hurt she was. The pink girl shook her thoughts and continued to drink her soda sitting alone for now. Suddenly, Amanda felt a tap on her shoulder.

"You okay there?"

She turned to see a handsome green hawk standing before her. She lightly blushed, she's never seen him around Station Square before. "Yeah, I am."

The hawk chuckled and took a seat right next to her. "You seem to be in deep thought there. I'm Jet by the way." He introduced himself.

"My name is Amy-I mean Amanda." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"Amanda huh? Actually I think it'll just be easier if I called you Amy." He grinned. "If you're okay with that?"

Amanda wasn't sure about him calling her that, but she surprisingly went along with it. "Uh, sure, Amy it is."

"So Amy, you new here? I haven't seen such a beautiful face around here like yours." Jet winked.

Amanda giggled. "I should be asking you the same thing."

"Do you go to school?"

"Yeah, Station Square High."

"Really? Haven't seen you around, maybe we could chill sometime." He smiled.

Amanda smiled back at him. "I'd like that."

Another hour passed at Sally's party and it was close to its ending. Amanda and Jet didn't leave each other's side, they talked about any and everything the whole hour, and Amanda liked it. It was nice to have somebody other than Arella to call her by her past name and she could actually be herself around. Amanda looked at her phone and checked the time, seeing that it was a little after midnight.

"Oh. I gotta get home." She said standing up grabbing her clutch.

"I could take you home if you want." Jet told her standing up with her.

"Its fine, Im riding with a friend."

"Well let me at least walk you outside." He offered. Amanda looked at him and nodded with a small smile. The two walked outside by Cream's car, waiting for her to come out.

"I had fun with you tonight Amy."

"You too Jet." The two just stood there awkwardly for a few seconds silently, Jet coughed. "I guess-"

"Well well well, if it isn't Jet The Hawk, or Jet the Bitch."

Amanda and Jet looked sideways to see the blue blur himself, Sonic, standing before them with his hands in his black jacket pockets. Amanda lost her breath but quickly regained her train of thought to see why was he here, and why _now._ He was still looking handsome as ever, she thought.

"Go fuck yourself Sonic."

"I would if I could. I mean look at me." He said cockily. "Now, I suggest you step away from the lady and no one gets hurt."

Amanda cocked an eyebrow at this. "Excuse me?"

"You're excused. Now run along Jet, I don't want this to be an issue, but it will if it has to be."

Jet shook his head. "Why should I? Do you even know him?" He turned his head towards Amanda as she sweat dropped.

"I, uh…"

"Yeah she knows me, we're great pals right." He swung his arm over Amanda. She wanted to shrug him off, but something told her not to, and she went along with it.

"Uh, yeah um, great pals." She fake smiled. Jet looked at both of them suspicious, but didn't question anything. "Alright, well I'll see you later Amy." He smiled at her and walked off.

Amanda then harshly shrugged Sonic's arm off her shoulder and looked up at him. "What the hell was that?!"

"Me doing you a favor. He's bad news. You being a new girl around here, you're bait." He said with a monotone.

"You? Doing me a favor? I thought I was a freak?"

"That was actually Mina calling you that. And you just running off from what you saw was weird."

Amanda furrowed her brows. "Maybe you two should suck tongues somewhere else!"

Sonic looked dangerously at her, piercing his green eyes staring hard. "Don't try me girl. I did you a favor. Do not hang around him."

Amanda was nervous, but she scoffed. "And why not?"

"Like I said, he's not the guy you think he is."

"Yes, because I'd believe you out of all people."

Sonic rolled his eyes and glanced at her. "So your name is Amy?" completely ignoring her statement.

Amanda's heart dropped and she avoided his eye contact. "Um, no. Its Amanda."

"You don't sound too sure." He said questionably. Just after he said that, Cream ran to the two.

"Sorry I was helping Sal kick people out, you ready?" she asked Amanda. She nodded at Cream. "Oh hey Sonic, when did you get here?"

"Oh, just got here," He shrugged. "I'll catch ya later." He leaned in Amanda's ear and whispered.

"You too, I'm not done with you yet."

* * *

 **I honestly hate this chapter and i'm slowly getting writer's block, ugh! But I refuse to let this story turn out crappy! Next chapter Rosy gets suspicious of Amanda, and fluffy moments coming soon! EEEEEPPP IM EXCITED TO WRITE THEM! until next time!**


	6. I Remember You

**Hello all! This has nothing to do with the story, but do any of you watch Regular Show? The series finale came on Monday and I just wanna say I'm depressed as hell because it ended. I haven't even been in the mood to write anything, that was one of my fave shows! The way it ended just BEFUDDLED me to the fullest. I just wanted to vent for a second, sorry guys lmao. But Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six: I Remember You**

 _ **RIIIIIINGGGGG!**_

A certain hot pink hedgehog groaned at the sound of her phone ringing.

 _I should really change that annoying ass ringtone._

She looked over at her bedside clock. 1:45 a.m. Who the heck was calling at this time? She reached over to her phone and answered. "Hello?" she answered, sounding dead.

"Rosy! Where the hell were you?!"

Rosy immediately woke up to the loud, livid tone of her friend's voice. "Uh….what are you talking about?" she said, trying to play it off.

"Don't play dumb! You never miss my parties! What happened to you tonight? You didn't even bother to call-"

"I just couldn't okay! No big deal Sal, you'll have another one." she yelled at her. There was a brief pause before Sally spoke.

"Rosy, are you alright? You've been acting strange for the past few days…."

Rosy sighed. "I'm fine. Better than ever."

"I'm your bestfriend Rosy, you know you can talk to me about anything right? Don't shut me out." Sally said in a sincere voice.

"Bye Sal." Rosy hung up the phone and tossed it to the foot of her bed. She sighed again. She started to think about that _new_ girl. Everyone seems to like her, maybe because she looks and acts _exactly_ like…

Rosy shook her thoughts. She never wanted to think about that. She laid back down in her bed, slowly drifting back to sleep.

* * *

Monday.

Amanda despised Mondays. The weekends just went too fast for her, and she missed having her sleep. And she really wasn't looking forward for school and seeing _him_. She went home that night and thought about what he said.

 _Those piercing green eyes stared right at her as she heard him spoke. I'm not done with you yet." After that, she stared back at him and then turned to get in the car. She looked back at him for a quick second and saw him smirk and walk away. Her body shivered._

Amanda hasn't seen him since and didn't want to from that encounter. She knew deep in her heart she still loved him, but that didn't change the fact he was a different person now. She used to feel a warm comforting feeling around Sonic, but now it was cold and frightening. She wondered why he didn't want her to talk to Jet.

Jet!

Where was he? Amanda was at her locker and started to look around curiously, looking for the green hawk. He seemed like a nice guy to be around, she decided not to listen to Sonic, since he didn't give a valid reason why she shouldn't. Or at least that's what she thought.

She closed her locker and was face to face with someone she thought she'd never speak to again. Her old twin sister stared her down with a stoic expression. "Rosy?" Amanda choked out.

Rosy changed her expression as she nervously smiled and chuckled. "Guess you remember my name from lunch that day."

"Uh, yes I guess so"

Rosy sighed. "Look, I just wanted to apologize for running off like that. It was rude and I should've given you a chance…" She trailed off. There was a quick silence then Amanda nodded. "Its quite alright."

Rosy nodded back. "But I'm giving you a chance now. What do you say about coming over my house today? We can…chat."

Amanda grinned. "Sure."

"Great, meet me at the student parking lot after school." And with that, Rosy walked off as Amanda watched her. "This should be interesting." She said to herself then turned to head to her 2nd period class.

* * *

Lunchtime came and Amanda was mentally thanking Chaos since she was starving. On her way to the cafeteria, she heard someone call her name, her _old_ name. She slowly turned to see who it was.

"Amy! Wait up!"

It was Jet. Again she thanked Chaos it was nobody else as she smiled at him. "Hello there."

"Hey, you headed to lunch?"

Amanda nodded. "If I don't eat soon I'm gonna explode from my growling stomach."

Jet laughed at her. "Why don't you sit with me and my crew."

Amanda's smile faded. Sure she didn't mind sitting with Jet, but she wasn't so sure about sitting with new people, she wanted to be around friends. Then again, she wasn't _Amy_ anymore. She was Amanda, and maybe it was time for a change of personality. She nodded. "Okay."

The two of them walked in the cafeteria and she spotted her friends from afar. She heard Cream shout at her. "Amanda over here!" Amanda looked at her and shouted, "I'll see you guys later!" Cream looked at her confused, but nodded her head. Jet continued to lead her to his table and Amanda immediately felt her blood get cold. Sitting before them was Blake and that Mina girl, and they were both staring daggers at her as they scowled.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Blake spat.

"Yeah, what gives!" Mina said with disgust. Amanda rolled her eyes at the both of them before speaking. "I'm a friend of Jet's, thanks."

"Okay guys calm down," Jet said trying to ease the tension. "Let's get to know each other."

Amanda shook her head at him. "I'm sorry Jet, but I can't sit with them. I'll talk to you later okay?" Before he could say anything, she turned away from him and walked towards her real friends.

Jet then turned to his allies with a perplexed face. "What the hell was that?"

* * *

Afterschool, Amanda headed to the student parking lot like Rosy instructed her to. She spotted the hot pink girl, leaning against her corvette smoking a blunt. Amanda looked at her funny.

 _Since when Rosy smoked? She hated that._

Rosy put the blunt out as she saw Amanda coming. "Ready to go?"

Amanda slowly nodded and got in the car alongside her. Rosy pulled off the lot and started to drive home. There was about a five minute silence before either girl said anything, but Rosy broke it. "So, did you just move to Station Square?"

"Eh, yes."

"Where are you come from?"

Amanda paused and blurted out "Emerald City."

Rosy widened her eyes as she looked at her for a second before turning her attention back to the road. "Really? I've always wanted to visit there."

 _Yeah, I know_

"Is it nice?" she asked. Amanda gave a slight shrug and a sheepish smile. "It's nice enough."

Rosy just nodded and continued to drive home. The two finally pulled up to a big white brick house as Rosy parked outside by the garage. Amanda felt a warm feeling as she looked at her old home. She missed it dearly, it was a very bittersweet moment for her.

"Follow me."

The two girls walked inside after Rosy unlocked the door. Amanda gazed around the living room they were in, everything looked the same. "Mom! I'm home!" Rosy yelled.

"Why, who is this?"

They turned to see an average height coral pink hedgehog woman with shoulder length pale pink hair cascading around her shoulders. She wore dark blue jeans, a red blouse, and a white apron wrapped around her. She had dark green eyes and a slightly shocked look on her face, but she slowly retreated to a warm smile. This woman was Amanda's _old_ mother.

"This is my new friend Amanda, this is my mom." Rosy said uninterested.

"Nice to meet you Miss…" Amanda trailed off. It pained her to say it, but she had to be polite.

"Oh you can call me Giselle." Her mother said kindly. Amanda wanted to frown but forced a smile. "Okay."

"Well Amanda make yourself at home, you can stay for dinner if you'd like, I'm trying out a new recipe!" Giselle said as she hurried off to the kitchen. Amanda chuckled as Rosy shook her head. "Don't mind her."

They went upstairs walking to Rosy's room, but something caught Amanda's eye. There was an empty room next door to Rosy's. The room literally had nothing in it, nothing but pink walls. This was her old room. Amanda looked at the room in utter shock, but Rosy never noticed.

When the two got to her room, Amanda noticed another thing out of order. Rosy's room look the same, but she saw a picture collage hanging beside her bed and window. Every single picture, was a picture of _them_. Pictures from where they were babies to the age 17. They were pictures of them smiling and laughing, even some where they looked like they hated each other.

"Who is this?" She didn't even know why she bothered to ask, but she did anyway. Rosy noticed her looking at it and gave a sad smile.

"She was my twin sister."

"Was?"

Rosy nodded. "I miss her everyday, I lost her a year ago...she was my other half. That room next door was hers, my parents wanted to change it into a guest room or something, but I refused." She started tear up, but held it in. "What happened to her….was unbearable for me….I was the one who had to find her dead that day. I was the one who cradled her in my arms begging Chaos to bring her back….I felt as if I failed her, failed to protect my sister. Even though I was younger than her." Rosy now had tears streaming down her face, but she quickly wiped them away. "I'm sorry, I don't even know why I'm telling you this." She looked up at Amanda who was crying hard and grabbing her things. "Amanda?"

"I gotta go." Amanda rushed out of her room with Rosy calling her name, but there was no use. Amanda ran as fast as her feet could carry her. She had to get away from there, it was a mistake. After a few mintutes of running she slowed down, and rain started to fall from the grey skies.

 _Just great._

She walked fast trying to head to the nearest bus station, but she heard a car drive beside her and honk. She rolled her red teary eyes and ignored the driver, thinking it was just some asshole trying to flirt.

"Hey! You gonna get in or what?"

Amanda averted her eyes to see the car belonging to Sonic, who was staring hard at her. Amanda looked back ahead of her. Well, she was right about the asshole part. "Why would I wanna get in a car with you?"

"Because it's raining….obviously." Sonic said while smirking. Amanda stopped her tracks before heavily sighing and getting in the passenger side of the car.

"Green Hill Zone. Drive."

"Geez sweetie no need to be so hostile." Sonic said. He looked her straight in her green orbs and saw the redness and the tear stains on her cheek. He furrowed his brows. "Your eyes…"

"What?"

"You've been crying."

"N-No I haven't." She said uneasy.

"Tell me why."

"Why should I?"

"Did someone hurt you?" Amanda's eyes slightly widnened. Why did he care so much?

"No, nothing like that."

Sonic continued to look at her with a serious expression. "Do you wanna talk about it?"

Amanda looked at him and shook her head. "I'm fine."

Sonic rose a brow at her before putting his car into gear. "We're going to Baskin Robbins."

It was now Amanda's turn to raise a brow. "Now?"

"Yeah, you need an icecream. And I'm not taking no for an answer."

She just blinked at him as he drove down to the icecream place. When they arrived, Sonic and Amanda walked to the line of various icecream flavors sitting before them. The cashier greeted them. "Hello, welcome to Baskin Robbins, what would you like?"

Sonic looked to Amanda. "What'll it be?"

Amanda shrugged. "I'm not sure, there's so many flavors I want."

"May I suggest a couples' sundae?" the cashier asked politely.

"Oh we're not a couple." Amanda said quickly as Sonic smirked at her.

"I don't know _babe_. Couple has a nice ring to it."

Amanda rolled her eyes. "Haha very funny."

Sonic gazed upon the many flavors, he wasn't sure about what he wanted either.

"Why don't you get blueberry blast? I mean, you're blue." Amanda chuckled as Sonic gave the (-_-) face.

" _Haha, very funny_ " he said mocking her as she hit him on his arm.

"I'll just have bubblegum please." Amanda told the cashier.

"Yeah, get it because you're pink." Sonic chuckled as Amanda hit him again. "Ow! You got a little strength there."

Amanda smirked in victory. "Thought I was weak?"

Sonic shook his head and turned to the cashier. "I'll just have blueberry." The cashier nodded as she started their orders.

"Awww look whose taking my suggestion."

Again, Sonic gave the (-_-) face as Amanda laughed hysterically. The cashier handed their orders.

"$5.00 please."

Amanda fished through her purse trying to find her wallet but Sonic stopped her. "You really thought you were paying? I got this." He pulled out a 5 and handed it to the cashier. "Thank you sir."

She looked at him as they walked out of the store. "Uh, thank you."

"No prob, Bob."

"It's Amanda."

"I thought it was Amy."

Amanda looked at him sternly. "That's just a nickname a friend calls me."

"You mean Jet? The one I warned you about?"

"Yes, him. He's my friend and I see nothing wrong with him."

Sonic rolled his eyes as he licked the top of his cone. "Believe what you want."

The two got in the car and Sonic drove Amanda home. The car ride was silent, which was awkward. Sonic pulled in front of her house and then glanced at her. "This is where we part ways my friend." He said playfully.

"Friend? I viewed you more as an associate." Amanda said back. Sonic laughed.

"Either will do."

"Why are you being so nice? I thought you were the assholeish type." She said questioning him. He shrugged.

"Guess I felt like being nice."

Amanda stared at him for a second, but then grabbed her stuff. "Again, thanks for the icecream and the ride home. You really didn't have to do that."

"It was no problem, really." He said sincerely. "I'll see you later Amanda." She nodded at him and gave him a small smile before getting out of the car and heading to the front door. He sighed as he watched her get inside the house safely.

"I remember you."

* * *

 **Awww Sonic finally being a sweetheart. What do you think Sonic means by what he said? What do you think Rosy is feeling now after Amanda having a meltdown? Until next time my lovelies.**


	7. Memory Of A Memory

**Happy Valentines Day! I am SOOO sorry for the late update. School has been kicking my ass, I ran for homecoming court (camapaigning was really stressful), and also I just recently had the flu, so I wasn't in the mood to write at all. But now that all of that has calmed down, I can get back to work! This chapter was hard for me to write. I made it a little more exciting, hopefully that makes up for lost time. Enjoy my lovelies!**

 **Chapter Seven: Memory of a Memory**

* * *

It was Saturday morning.

Amanda was always an early bird. It was currently 7:00 and she was laying down in her bed watching morning cartoons. As for the moment, she didn't have anything planned for the day. She heard her phone buzz from her nightstand. She wondered who would be texting her so early on the weekend.

 **Jet: Hey Amy, I just wanted to give you space, I'm sorry about my friends scaring you off like that, are you okay?**

Amanda sighed reading the message. Mina she could handle, but being around Blake was too much for her. After all, he was the mere reason she was in this position, and she _hated_ him for it.

She wanted to know why wasn't he in jail for what he had done to her. Why wasn't justice served for her wrongful death. There should've been enough evidence right? She frowned at the thought, then began to think back to the day in her past life, the day Blake tried to kill her and Sonic.

* * *

 _It was a warm summer day in Station Square. Water splashed in swimming pools and from the ocean as citizens were enjoying the weather. Children laughed and ran around playing games, and couples pranced around parks and the beach also laughing and holding hands. That day was a planned date for Sonic and Amy. The pair were riding in Sonic's corvette on their way to the Emerald beach._

" _Sonic, why are you driving do fast?! Gosh you're not running." Amy complained, seeing Sonic was driving 90 in a 75 mile atmosphere. Sonic smirked at her and kept his speed._

" _You know me babe, always living in the fast lane."_

 _Amy couldn't help but to laugh a little and shake her head. There was no doubt about that. She's known the speedster since she was just a 6 year old child and he was 7. Even way back then he lived for speed, and she thought she would never get used to it. But everything changed, and now they're happy. The two have been inseparable since she would always chase him around._

 _She decided to give up when she turned 13, she figured he would never like her. She moved on and eventually had her first boyfriend Blake, but he turned out to be a jerk and said he never really liked her. It left her heartbroken at a young age, and she refused to never love again._

 _After Sonic noticed her change in behavior, he decided to "be a man" and finally ask her out. He had always liked her, but of course as a young boy he didn't know how to deal with his feelings for the girl. Amy was appalled, but happy that Sonic eventually returned his feelings and she accepted. Ever since that very day, he was proud of himself for getting the girl of his dreams._

 _They made it to the beach and started to set up their blankets, chairs, and umbrellas for the steaming weather._

" _Hey Ames?"_

" _Yes So-" Her speech was cut abruptly by water squirting in her face from the water gun Sonic brought._

" _SONIC! Oh you are so gonna get it hedgehog!"_

 _Sonic started to laugh hard. "Can't catch me!"_

 _Amy chased after Sonic as he laughed even more. She tried not to join his laughter, but ended up laughing harder at his goofy antics._

 _Hours passed as the two lovers enjoyed their time together. The sun was setting along the shore, and the ocean looked even more beautiful as the moonlight gleamed upon it. Amy's jade orbs lightened at the enchanting sight. "Isn't it beautiful Sonic?"_

 _Sonic grinned at her. "Yeah it is, but it can't compare to you." He winked at her as she blushed lightly. He chuckled at her cuteness and turned his attention back to the sight._

" _Ames, you're still with his corny ass?"_

 _Sonic and Amy both turned around to see Blake, wearing nothing but black and white swim trunks, standing before them with sly smirk on his face. Sonic instantly grimaced at him as he stood up balling his fists. Blake and Sonic had a bad history of course, since he broke Amy's heart a couple of years ago, Sonic disliked him ever since. But was glad since he finally got his chance with Amy. Blake still tried to win her back, but of course that wasn't gonna work._

" _Go. Away. Before I beat the fuck out of you." Sonic said gritting his teeth. Amy frowned at him._

" _Sonniku I know you're upset, but language." She said sternly. She then turned to Blake, who was smirking at her looking up and down at her since she was wearing a bikini flaunting her curves. She almost rolled her eyes to the back of her head, but she figured if she would ask him nicely without any attitude to go away, then he would oblige._

" _Blake, Sonic and I are on a date. A little privacy please?"_

 _Blake shook his head at her. "Not gonna happen. Not this time, you're coming with me Amy." He then grabbed her arm harshly. She yelped from the sudden action and followed after it._

" _Get the hell off her man!" Sonic punched him hard in his nose, causing it to bleed badly. Blake hissed in pain and held his nose as he let go of Amy's arm. She fell to the sandy ground and held her now bruised arm. Blake grabbed it pretty rough._

 _Sonic kneeled to her side. "Ames are you-" Sonic grunted and fell flat to the ground from Blake's sudden kick to his face._

" _She's still coming with me, get that through your skull you fucking hog!" The brown hedgehog pulled out a pocket knife and charged towards Sonic. Amy watched in utter fear._

" _Sonic watch out!"_

 _Sonic suddenly felt a sharp pain in his right shoulder. He slightly yelled in pain and grabbed it. Blake smirked in victory. "I guess you aren't as fast as you thought."_

 _Sonic growled and looked up at him. "Try me."_

 _Blake charged at him again and Sonic quickly dodged it. Blake kept trying to attack him again, but Sonic dodged every single one. Blake was quickly running out of breath and it was now Sonic's turn to smirk._

" _Just give up."_

 _Blake growled and yanked a crying Amy off the ground and put her in a chokehold position, holding the knife against her neck. Amy immediately struggled against his grip, but he was stronger than her. Sonic narrowed his eyes and if looks could kill, Blake would be dead by a long shot._

" _Let her go Blake. Now."_

 _Blake laughed like a maniac and tightened his grip around Amy even more as her face turned red. Sonic closed his eyes as his fists balled up and veins popped out. Sonic's voice got deeper and raspier as he began to speak. "I'm gonna count to three. And she better be out of your arms, safe and sound. One."_

 _A dark aura started to surround him like a dark cloud. "Two." He started levitating as he felt more rage and power building up inside him. "Three." Sonic opened his eyes to reveal to them that his green color vanished, and was replaced with white. Nothing but white. His fur was now a very dark, navy blue and his hands glowing with dark energy._

 _Both Blake and Amy's eyes widened at the chilling sight._

 _ **Dark Sonic had emerged.**_

 _Sonic averted his eyes to Blake. "I'm gonna kill you." He said in a tone that would scare anyone. He charged straight for Blake, avoiding Amy, and pinned him down into the sand. He started punching Blake repeatedly, making him bleed out more of nose, mouth, and even eyes._

 _Amy watched in horror and ran to the two, trying to pull Sonic off of him. "Sonic no please! You're not a killer!"_

" _I guess I'll be one today." He said with no emotion as he kept punching. Blake was already knocked out cold._

" _No stop! You'll regret this! You're a hero Sonic." She pleaded._

 _Sonic kept punching, but slowly came to a stop and stared at what he done. The dark cloud around him started to fade away completely and his fur turning to its normal blue color. He looked up at Amy and his eyes were back to their emerald green. He panted heavily and calmed down._

" _Ames….I'm-"_

" _Its alright Sonic," She gave him a small smile and hugged him as he hugged her back. A few minutes later, Green Hill Zone police arrived at the beach. They ended up arresting Blake for assault and attempted murder, and understood what Sonic did was self defense. Sonic and Amy were both relieved that they wouldn't have to see Blake for a while, but little did they know what tragedy would await them….._

Amanda shuddered at that thought. Amy Rose was _dead._ He may not have killed her that day, but he sure did the second time, and got away with it.

He won.

* * *

"SONIC DUDE, GET YOUR BUTT DOWN HERE, DINNER'S READY!"

Sonic groaned as he sat up from his bed to the sound of his little brother's voice. Manic did that every time before dinner, and it seemed to get more annoying each time. He ran down the stairs and headed to the kitchen to meet Scourge, his older sister Sonia, and his parents Aleena and Jules all scattered in the kitchen and dining room.

"Mom, do we always have to sit down here at the table, why can't we just eat in our rooms again." Scourge complained.

She sighed at her son. "Scourge honey, you ask that every night and I give you the same answer. Jules please remind your son."

Jules was sitting at the table doing paperwork. He was a very busy man running a business and would always bring work home and to the dinner table. "Scourge, listen to your mother." He said uninterested.

Aleena rolled her eyes at this. "Can you put your work away for once? We're having a family dinner."

Jules said something under his breath that she didn't catch. "What was that dear?"

Jules sighed and put his work to the side.

"I hate to say it Mother, but Scourge is right! Why all of a sudden do we have to eat like this." Sonia said taking off her apron since she had helped her mother cook the dinner as usual. Aleena looked oppressively to her 4 children and husband.

"Look. We are _going_ to sit down and talk about our individual lives like a normal family does. You all WILL behave and act accordingly. Understand?"

They all groaned and mumbles a "yes ma'am" whiles Jules mumbled "yes dear." Aleena smiled. "Now let's eat."

Everyone sat down and started to dig in to their meals.

"So who would like to start?"

They all averted their eyes to anywhere besides Aleena and the table. She sighed. "How about you Sonic, you've been quiet these past days."

His siblings and father turned their attention to him as he slightly shifted in his seat and gulped. "Nothing."

Manic snickered. "He's been hanging out with that Amanda chick."

Sonic glared at him and Aleena smiled "Oh a new girl! What does she look like? Is she nice? How'd you meet her?"

"Um, She's cool. I guess." He said awkwardly looking at his mother.

Aleena softened her gaze at her 2nd eldest child. "Sonic sweetie, you don't have to continue to be like this. Open your heart a little. You can finally move on with your life."

The room grew quiet and Jules scolded his wife. "Aleena!" She frowned at him. "What did I say?"

Everyone knew what she was referring to and knew it was a sensitive topic. Sonic shook his head and sat up from the table. "I'm not hungry." He walked away from the dining room and up the stairs, ignoring his mother's pleas for him to come back.

Once he reached his room, he slammed the door shut and sighed heavily. He went to his closet and pulled out a dusty box. He opened it a picked up a peculiar picture.

It showed a young pink hedgehog girl, she looked about 7, smiling hard with a lollipop in her hand standing next to an 8 year old smiling Sonic. He picked up another picture which showed the same hedgehog girl, now looking about 15, hugging and kissing 16 year old Sonic's cheek. They looked so _happy_.

Sonic suddenly felt his heart ache. He missed her so much. Amanda was a constant reminder of Amy. Everytime he would see Amanda, he automatically thought of Amy.

"You should give her a chance bro."

Sonic turned as he faced Scourge standing in the doorway with a weak smile. "I miss her too. Look bro, I know its hard, but Mom's right. You can't be like this forever. Amy would want this…" He said sincerely.

Sonic looked at him long and hard, deciding what to do.

* * *

Amanda and Arella laughed again as they watched a new comedy movie on demand. Arella had decided they needed to spend more time together, so she arranged a girls night. Amanda was happy about it, considering she hasn't really been around her guardian angel these past couple of days.

"Thanks for this Arella, this is fun."

Arella grabbed another slice of pizza and smiled. "You are welcome child. Do not worry about, I wanted you to enjoy yourself."

Amanda warmly smiled back. Suddenly the front doorbell rang, and the duo exchanged looks.

"Were you expecting company?" they both said in unison. Amanda cocked an eyebrow and sat up to answer the door.

As she opened it, she was shocked to see Sonic standing there with his hands in his pockets. He had a small grin plastered on his face. "Can we talk?"

* * *

 **This chapter was basically make you understand Blake and Amy's history a little more.**

 **Dark Sonic though? What do you think about that .-.**


	8. Just Friends

**Wow its been a while. I know I told you guys I would be back on track but my laptop recently crashed and I haven't been able to type anything** **My aunt is letting use her laptop for now, but updates probably gonna be slower until my laptop is repaired. I'm so sorry for the inconvience guys, but on the bright side I have been writing nonstop and I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON A NEW PROJECT! I'll get more into detail about that at the end of this chapter, so enjoy my lovelies!**

 **Chapter Eight: Just Friends**

* * *

"Can we talk?"

Amanda stood dumbstruck at her front door, wondering why of all people the blue blur was here, and most importantly why did he want to _talk_? Couldn't he have just called?

"Um…sure thing. Come in." She said reluctantly. She stepped to the side to let him in and took in his appearance and looked and smelled _really_ good. She shook her thoughts after realizing she was reminiscing off of her once boyfriend.

Sonic gazed around the average-sized living room and nodded his head. "Nice place you got here."

"Why hello there."

The two teens turned to see Arella, still sitting on the sofa with a bowl of popcorn in hand looking comfortable. Sonic sweat-dropped at the sight of the older woman, feeling that he was being rude for not speaking first. "I'm sorry ma'am. Didn't see ya there. I'm Sonic." He said while stretching his hand out to shake hers.

Arella politely shook his hand and warmly smiled. "Oh I know who you are Mr. Hedgehog." She quickly realized what she said as she saw Sonic's facial expression change to a perplexed one. "You do?"

Amanda face palmed as Arella tried to think of something to cover what she said. Of course the hedgehog couldn't find out that she knew _exactly_ who he was because of Amanda's past life as Amy. "Yes because…..because Amanda has mentioned you so much!"

The magenta girl turned red and glared at her guardian. Of all things she could've said she had to be embarrassing and say _that._ She then nervously smiled at Sonic, who was turned to her with a wide cocky smirk on his face. "Aww look who's been talking about me."

She rolled her eyes. "In your dreams hedgehog. She just wondered who took me home the other day and I happened to mention you, isn't that right Arella?"

Arella instantly nodded her head, smiling sheepishly. "Why yes, Well I will leave you two to have your discussion, I will be in my bedroom." She then retreated upstairs, leaving them alone.

"Why didn't you just call?" Amanda suddenly asked. She couldn't help but wonder why he was here, she was pretty anxious about it. She watched him sigh.

"Because I wanted to face you." He said all too seriously.

Amanda wondered what was troubling him, especially since he was so serious. She didn't say anything, she just stared at him.

He spoke again. "Do you wanna uh….hang out more often?"

He came all the way here just to ask her out?

"A date?"

Sonic immediately turned red from the assumption. "No! Like friends…just friends…" he sighed. "Listen Amanda, I don't know what it is about you…."

 _Even though I do…._

"But I know what you're thinking. Yes I came to your house to ask you this." He said sternly, trying to build his confidence back. He knew how brave he was, but when it came to her, he honestly didn't know how to act.

This appalled Amanda. Of course she has still loved Sonic and wanted to reunite with him, but she never expected it to happen like this and so sudden. "What made you do this?"

He sighed yet again. "I wanted to get to know you better…you seem really cool." He admitted quietly. Amanda couldn't help but giggle at his sudden shyness. Sonic was never known to be so quiet and reserved.

Sonic looked at her weirdly. "What's funny?"

"You." She said simply while laughing. "You're funny."

He just blinked at her. After she stopped laughing, she continued. "We can hang out Sonic, but it better be somewhere fun."

Sonic chuckled at her. "Fine by me Ames." He paused and flushed. "I mean Amanda."

She just stared at him and nervously chucked, noticing her old nickname. She watched him head towards the door and he looked back at her. "I'll text you." He gave a last wink before finally leaving. She looked at the door and softly smiled to herself.

* * *

"I'm telling you Sally, something is up with that girl."

"What do you mean?"

"She cried out of the blue after I told her about…." Rosy couldn't bring herself to say her sister's name. She lowered her gaze and Sally frowned at her.

"Well…maybe she's just sensitive."

"It was weird though, she cried as if she knew about my sister Sally, I don't know why I even told her about that and I barely know her." Rosy said, getting frustrated. "She reminds me so much of _her_ I guess."

"She does look like her." The chipmunk commented.

Rosy rolled her eyes. "No shit. I just wanna know what's her deal."

Sally looked at her friend as if she was a psychopath. "What deal Rosy? It's just a coincidence. What are you implying?"

Rosy sighed. " I don't know okay…I just feel like she knows something."

"Look it's all in your head, you're just being paranoid. There's no way this girl knows about you or Amy…she just looks like her."

"And _acts_ like her." Rosy spat. Sally sat up from the couch and looked worriedly at her friend. "Rosy I don't want you to worry about. _Trust me, it's all in your head_."

Rosy frowned at her. "I guess so."

* * *

Monday came, which means school was back in session and everyone dreaded it. Lunch eventually came and students were relieved to get some type of break.

"What did you guys do over the weekend?" Sally asked everyone in a cheery voice. Everyone mumbled 'Work, nothing, or sleep'. She sighed at everyone. "You guys are so boring. Do I need to throw another party?"

Rouge rolled her eyes at the chipmunk. "Yes because you throw the best parties ever." She said sarcastically.

Sally snarled at her. "What's that supposed to mea-" "GUYS! Calm down alright no need for this." Rosy said irritably.

Scourge looked at his girlfriend worriedly. He noticed she hasn't been acting herself lately. It bothered him to see her in such a way. "What's wrong babe? You seem stressed."

"Well….it's about Amanda." Everyone at the table looked at her questionably. Scourge just blinked at her.

"What do you mean?"

Rosy scowled at him. "Quit the bullshit. Doesn't she seem _familiar_ to you all."

"Rosy please…" Cream chimed in. She knew what the hot pink girl meant, but now wasn't the time to talk about it.

"NO CREAM! I'M SICK OF EVERYONE IGNORING THIS!"

"Rosy drop it already. There's nothing wrong with Amanda." Sally hissed.

Rosy began to turn red from rage. "Yes. There. Is. And I'll prove it." She sat up the table and stormed off. The table was now quiet until Sonic and Amanda came up laughing and talking.  
"Haha no way! I would've paid to see that."  
"Me being afraid of water is nothing to be paid for." Sonic said irritably. Amanda just kept laughing at him.

"Whateverrr."

The group looked at them oddly. Why on Chao's Earth were these two together and having a good time? They approached them and Amanda spoke. "Hey guys-" She immediately noticed someone was missing. "….Where's Rosy?"

"Uh…she has extra work to do in her class." Scourge said, smoothly lying. Amanda didn't buy it though, but she decided to leave it alone.

* * *

"Okay, how does this look?" the magenta girl twirled around in her summer dress and sandals, and Arella nodded in approval.

"Very nice Amelia. I think you should wear this, it matches perfectly." She picked up the very promise ring Sonic meant to give to her the night she died. Amanda smiled softly at the beautiful piece of jewelry. She slipped it on and reminisced on the good times she had with him. Even though he never physically gave it to her, she still felt it was a gift from him and she adored it dearly.

"It does. Thanks Arella."

She then heard the sound of the door bell ringing. "That must be him, See ya later Arella!"

The angel watched her leave and sighed while smiling. "They grow up so fast."

Amanda went to the door and opened it to find Sonic himself standing clean in jeans, a polo shirt, and nice shoes.

He grinned at her and took in her appearance. "You look great Amanda."

She smiled back at him. "Thank you, you don't look too bad yourself."  
"Cmon do I ever _actually_ look bad?" He said cockily while smirking. She playfully rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever Mr. Arrogant, can we go now?"

He chuckled at her and stood to the side. "Shall we go then, mi amigo?" Amanda giggled and walked out. "We shall."

* * *

They both decided to go to Station Square fair grounds, enjoying all of the rides and fair food. After a few hours, they decided to just take a walk for now. Sonic was enjoying a chilidog while Amanda was eating cotton candy.

"I can't believe you didn't want a chilidog. It's the best food on the planet!."

"Its just a hotdog stuffed with more meat. No thanks." She deadpanned. Sonic scoffed at her. "You just don't appreciate good food."

Amanda laughed at him, and suddenly was cut off by a worker at the park. "Excuse me mister and miss!"

The pair turned to an elder bird who was working one of the rides at the fair. "How about you two take a ride on Lovers Lane! Perfect for young couples such as yourselves!"

Sonic flustered at his suggestion. "Uh no thanks sir, we're just-"

"Oh cmon Sonic it looks fun! Who cares if we're not couple." Amanda said cutting him off.

The elderly man smiled. "Wonderful. Take a seat here." He gestured to the large swan boat that was floating on the water. It looked so cliché and cheesy Sonic wanted to vomit. Plus, being alone with Amanda on a romantic fair ride didn't help the butterflies he felt in his stomach.

She stepped inside the boat and signaled Sonic to join her. He gulped and sat beside her.

"Enjoy yourselves." The man said smiling at them as he started the ride. The boat began to move across the pink shade of water heading down an alley way that was covered in hearts and cupid arrows.

"Ugh, this place just screams 'Valentine's Day'" Sonic complained. Amanda scowled at him. "Well I think it looks beautiful. Especially under this moonlight."

It was true. The moonlight gazing upon the water below made the ride even more enchanting and romantic, but Sonic absolutely loathed it. This 'just friends' trip turned into a date all too quick. He looked at Amanda, who was looking around at the scenery, and noticed her true beauty. He quickly shook his thoughts. He couldn't like her, she was too much like _her._

"Sonic?"

He broke his train of thought and focused on her. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You seem troubled." She commented. He nodded his head at her. "I'm good."

The two fell back into silence for a few moments, and he glanced back at her. "Hey….you never told me about your life. Like why you came here."

Her heart sank in. She didn't know what exactly to tell him and she silently panicked. "Um…its personal." She wanted to smack herself for saying that.

He only nodded. "Understood. But you can at least tell me who is that lady in your house, is she your mom?"

She looked at him skeptically. "You could say that." He nodded again as they fell back in silence.

"So…Do you miss your old life?"

Amanda's eyes threatened tears. She missed her old life more than anything in the world, she honestly felt alone at times. But yet, she was proud of herself for staying strong, well most of the time anyways.

"Yes….I do." She choked out. She brought her hand to her face to wipe any oncoming tears, and while she did that, Sonic noticed something. On her finger, there lied a ring that was all too familiar.

" _What do you mean basic! Ames is gonna love that, she's into all that sappy romantic crap. Plus I got her this" Sonic said while pulling out a 15 carat diamond ring that was carved into a rose and had the engraving "S+A" on the inside. Scrouge's eyes widnened as did Tails'. "You've outdone yourself this time bro!" Scrouge said as he grabbed the ring. "Hey Hey Hey no touching the merchandise!" Sonic scowled at his brother and grabbed it back quickly._

 _Sonic drove his way to Amy's house, making sure he had everything he was going to give her. "Roses, check. Starbursts, her favorite candy, check. Ring, check." He smiled in satisfaction, she was going to love this._

Reality had hit him like a ton of bricks. That was _her_ ring. Amy's ring. It had to be. What was she doing with that? Before he could speak, Amanda spoke.

"I'm sorry for getting emotional," She said while slightly chuckling. "It's just hard you know."

He wanted so badly to ask her about it, but decided against it. Not now. They both had approached the end of the long river and the boat came to a halt. He sat up from the seat and offered his hand. "Its getting late, I'll take you home."

She looked up at him with gleamy eyes and gently took his warm, comforting hand. They both walked away from the ride and headed home, not knowing who was watching them the entire time in rage.

* * *

 **Looks like Sonic noticed the ring Amanda has on, meaning drama coming up!**

 **Who do you think was watching Sonic and Amanda's 'not date'?**

 **And I have exciting news! I am starting a new story that centers around Dark Sonic and Amy. It isn't gonna be cliché either trust me, I really try to make my stories original as possible. That story is coming very soon. I thought about adding Dark Sonic fully to this story but it would take away from the real plot here, which is Amy's reincarnation. So since I love Dark Sonic so much, I just decided to make a whole new story about him. Can't wait for you guys to read it. Anyways until next time!**

 **P.S. : If you have any ideas for this story or my next one, feel free to PM me and I will take them into consideration. I have bad writer's block, so I wouldn't mind. Thank you!**


	9. What Have You Done?

**Finally was able to get this chapter done! I can't explain how sorry I am, I know its been a while. I've been so stressed that I haven't had the encouragement to write, but reading your reviews made me get my depressed ass up and do this for you guys. Hope you enjoy, this is my longest chapter yet! :)**

 **Chapter Nine: What Have You Done?**

* * *

Drip. Drip.

The sounds of the bathroom faucet was all Sonic heard as he laid in his bed. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't bring himself to go to sleep. This wasn't because of the faucet, but because of _her._

He had dropped Amanda off after their fair date. She was quiet the whole ride home. After he had asked her about her life before moving to Station Square, she started acting strange. He couldn't help but wonder why. Especially since she was wearing Amy's ring.

Or at least one that looked _very_ similar to it.

 _Maybe it was just a coincidence…._

It still had bothered him though. He had Amy's ring custom made, and he cursed himself for not asking Amanda about it. What was up with her? He knew he had to figure it out. The blue teen sat up from his bed, grabbing his phone and headed to Scourge's bedroom. He softly knocked on his brother's door, since everyone else was sleep. A few moments later, Scourge lazily opened it and scowled at Sonic.

"What the fu-"

"I know it's 1 am but I need a favor." Sonic said cutting him off.

"What favor could you possibly need at 1:43 in the fucking morning?!" Scourge hissed.

Sonic shushed him. "Pipe down will ya! Look I need Rosy's number." He said in a hushed tone. Scourge looked at him blankly and began to shut the door on him. Sonic quickly stopped it with his foot and furrowed his brows. "Just give me her number."

"What do you need my girlfriend's number for?" Scourge said in a jealous tone. Sonic rolled his eyes at his brother's silly insecurity.

"Scourge come on it's not what you think."

"What is it then little brother?" The green hedgehog asked raising an eyebrow.

"It's about Amanda." Sonic said irritably while sighing. Scourge stared at him bewildered for a few seconds before slowly forming a sly grin on his face.

"Ooooo I see what's going on."

Sonic scoffed. "It's not that eith-"

"Say no more bro. I got you." He said grabbing Sonic's phone and saving Rosy's number. "Glad to see you're finally moving on the _right_ way."

Sonic kept his mouth shut and ignored his brother's accusation.

"You know, if you need anymore advice about girls, you know who to come to." The green hedgehog said, flashing his arrogant smile. If Scourge and Sonic had nothing else in common, they were both full of themselves, but Sonic acted more humble about it.

The blue blur just shook his head. "Sure bro."

He then turned away from his brother and headed back to his bedroom, shutting the door. He decided to give Rosy a call, even if she may not answer. He dialed her and the phone rang for a few seconds before she answered with her normal tone. "Hello?"

He raised an eyebrow, he expected her to be irritated or angry since he was calling at 1 in the morning. "Uh hey, its Sonic."

"Sonic! I'm so glad you called."

He began to get even more surprised. "You are?"

"Yep. I've been having a lot on my mind, and I think you know why."

"Why would I know why?" He questioned. He literally had no idea what was going on with her.

"Amanda you idiot," She deadpanned before continuing. "And I think you're the only person who will understand why."

Sonic stood there froze. He _definitely_ had no idea that Rosy would be suspicious of her too. Amanda's appearance and actions reminded them too much of their deceased loved one, but Why them? Why were they the only ones uneasy about the pink girl? Was it because they were the closest ones to her? Or because they were the ones who found her dead in her own home? He suddenly felt a pain in his chest, similar to the one he felt when he found Amy lying cold on the carpeted ground.

"Sonic? Hello? You still there?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and replied. "Um..yeah. Rosy, you read my mind."

"She just looks and acts exactly like-"

"Please don't say it." He said to her in a serious tone. The pain in his chest was still there forming. The mention of her name would only make him even more distraught. Even though its been a little over a year since her death, he still felt traumatized over it.

Rosy sighed. "There's something about her I JUST KNOW there is. But I can't put my finger on it, Maybe its…." She trailed off, not wanting to speak it.

Sonic then thought maybe it was just a misunderstanding? Maybe they were overreacting, since their friends or family members didn't seem to notice. "Rosy, we found her dead that night…..it can't be her."

"Well what else is there?" She questioned desperately.

"Rosy…I found her ring. Well I think its her ring."He said hesitantly. There was a silence on the phone before she softly spoke. "W…What?" She asked in a hushed voice. Sonic frowned, noticing her gloominess. "We have to figure it out Sonic, that's a huge clue." Rosy now said in a stern tone.

"But-"  
"Please, you're the only one who can help. Everyone else thinks I'm crazy." She pleaded. He sighed. He didn't want to do this but he felt as if he had to. The thought of Amy ached him, and when he lost her, he felt he lost a big part of him, and still till this day feels void.

" _Sir, you should stay out of the way."_

" _What do you mean? Where's the people that actually live here?!"_

" _Sir please, step out of the way."_

" _Amy! AMY!" Sonic dashed past the detective to try to find her. He heard crying and screaming coming from the living room. He ran again, but wish he hadn't. His lime green eyes fell upon a hysterically crying Rosy, cradling Amy in her arms. Amy's skin was a very pale pink, her neck covered in red marks, and a huge bloody gash on the right side of her head. Her lifeless green eyes were slightly opened._

 _Sonic froze, he didn't know what to say, think, or do. Suddenly, he bursts into tears and ran to his dead girlfriend. "Amy wake up, please wake up! Tell me this is a sick joke!" Rosy continued to cry loudly, wishing this was a dream, a nightmare. She and Sonic hovered over Amy's body as detectives in the room tried to calm them down, grabbing their arms._

" _Please sir and maam, I know this is hard but-"_

" _GET AWAY FROM US!" Rosy screamed to them as she stumbled and struggled to get away from their grip. They finally pried them off of Amy, her eyes still cold and dead. Sonic had trouble breathing, he couldn't process what was happening, he felt as if his lungs were ripped harshly from his body. His legs were so weak and he felt dizziness. He felt as if HE was dying._

 _Hours later, the scene was cleared, Amy and Rosy's parents arrived and were just as distraught as the two teens who found her were. Amy's mother couldn't bear to see her daughter be put in a body bag and carried away, as Amy's father just held her tight and tried to stay strong for his two girls that were left. The thought of having to now plan a funeral for Amy was unbearable. Sonic left the Rose home with slumped shoulders and hitched breathing, he had never cried so much in his life._

 _He reached in his pocket to pull out the ring he wanted to give her, but he felt an empty space. His eyes widened as he searched frantically around him for the ring, his hands feeling his torso and lower pocket. His eyes fell upon the ground as he bent down to start looking for it within the grass. Little did he know, the ring fell out of his pocket and fell into the hands of a tall guardian angel, who was peeking from behind a bush a few feet away from Sonic._

The memory made Sonic shiver slightly and made him grip the phone.

"Sonic? You still there?" he heard Rosy say.

"Okay Rosy…I'll help you."

* * *

For once in her new life, Amanda genuinely felt happy. She was satisfied with how things were going with her friends and Arella. Of course she had still missed her parents, and things weren't exactly up to par with her sister either. But overall she was enjoying herself, and refused to let things backtrack her.

She walked to her 2nd period class and spotted a certain green hawk.

Jet.

She had forgotten about him these past few weeks, and she absolutely felt horrible about it. Guilt took over her as she saw him chatting with Blake. The magenta girl instantly felt sick to her stomach, she didn't want to approach him now since Blake was there. She took a deep breath as she faced her fears anyway and walked calmly towards the two boys.

Jet noticed her figure approaching with his peripheral vision and looked up at her with the blankest expression. Amanda sheepishly smiled at him. "Hi.."

"What do you want?" His voice showed irritability. She was slightly taken aback by his tone but kept her cool.

"Can we please talk?"

He sighed and turned to Blake. "I'll talk to you later bro."

Amanda felt extremely uncomfortable with how Blake stared at her with a look of lust, yet curiosity. She wondered what was going on in that deranged mind of his.

"Alright man." The brown hedgehog walked away, leaving them alone in the hallway.

"You got 2 minutes. I gotta get to class."

She frowned at him. "Jet I can't express how sorry I am. I haven't been a friend to you at all lately, I've been so busy and-"

"Busy with Sonic huh?"

She looked at him bewildered. "Wha-"

"I was at the fair the night you two went. I'm not dumb Amanda, if you didn't want to hang out with me just say so." He spat.

Amanda started to shake her head. "No Jet that's not it at all! Look, these past few weeks have been crazy for me. I honestly forgot, I do want to hang with you…" She said sincerely.

They fell into a quick silence before Jet finally spoke. "I forgive you Amy."

She smiled at the old name. "Thanks."

He smiled back at her. "But you gotta hang out with me soon okay?"

She nodded her head still smiling "Deal."

* * *

Friday came and Rosy had decided to host a game night at her house, inviting the whole crew over including Amanda. She sent out the invite the day before, and figured it would be a good set up to investigate Amanda a little more. Sonic decided he would pick the girl up and bring her over.

Back at Amanda's place, she was getting ready in her room. Her hair was bone straight down her back and she applied mascara and lipgloss to her face. She wore blue jean shorts, a light pink shirt and pink Converse shoes. She heard a soft knock at her bedroom door. Arella stepped in with a serene smile. "You look gorgeous Amelia. I am glad you are finally making amends with your friends."

Amanda smiled back at her guardian angel. "Thank you Arella, it feels nice to have them back."

"You are sure you are comfortable with attending Rosalinda's household? I do not want you to be overwhelmed."

Honestly, she _was_ worried. She was afraid she would break down, but she knew she had to do this, for her sake. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "That must be the nice Sonic boy." Arella chirped. Amanda stood up and headed for the door, and surely when she opened it the blue blur was there, leaning against the doorframe with a smirk. He wore jeans, a navy blue jacket, and white running shoes. He looked incredibly handsome although he was casual.

"Ya ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." She smiled, then turned to the staircase and yelled up towards it "Arella I'm leaving!"

Arella peeked from up the stairs and waved. "Have fun you two! And you had better take good care of her, Mr. Hedgehog." She raised a brow with a slight smile.

Sonic chuckled at the older woman. "Don't worry about us ma'am, she's in good hands." He then turned to Amanda with a cheesy grin. She playfully rolled her eyes as she exited to outside the house.

The two then left the the patio and got inside of Sonic's corvette. Nostalgia started to hit Amanda as she thought back to the days she would always ride around town with him. The same scent filled her as she inhaled and softly grinned.

"I meant to tell you, you look amazing." He told her while winking.

She couldn't help but smile and blush a little. "Thank you."

"Don't be nervous tonight either. Just be yourself and let loose." He said as he nudged her arm. She laughed at his antic.

"You're acting like I'm uptight."

"You are."

"I am not!"

"Amanda you barely went on any rides at the fair." He deadpanned.

She scoffed. "I just simply didn't like any of them."

"Sureeee."

"Jerk."

"Thanks." He said smirking.

She laughed again, playfully hitting his arm. "You play too much hedgehog."

The two pulled up to Rosy's house. Amanda felt a little sick and Sonic noticed her change in body language. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Mhm."

He didn't buy it, but left it alone. They headed to the front door, but before Sonic could knock, Rosy popped up opening the door with a wide smile. "Sonic! Amanda! Hurry we're getting started!"

The two teens looked at her weirdly. Why was she so jittery?

"Were you watching us?" Sonic asked bluntly.

"Not necessarily, I just so happened to look out the window and there you two were! Now come in we're ready to start." She told them gesturing her hand to the living room.

"Uh…okay." Sonic let Amanda step in first.

"Hey Rosy, can I talk to you for a moment?" Amanda asked quietly, building up the courage to face her.

"Sure."

"I'll meet you over there Sonic." She said to him. He nodded and headed to greet his friends and siblings. She then turned back to Rosy. "I just want to apologize for what happened last time I was over here….It wasn't my intention to-"

"Don't worry about it. It's cool." Rosy said unexpectedly calm and smiled.

Amanda only blinked at her before regaining her conscious. "Well, alright." They both then walked to the living room where everyone else was. "Hey where's Mom- I mean _your_ mom." Amanda said nervously, trying to cover what she blurted out.

Rosy looked at her. "Uh, she's out with my dad, they come back around midnight."

Amanda just nodded. She wished she could've seen them , but maybe it was best they weren't here so she wouldn't break down again. She then shook her thoughts and smiled at everyone. "Hey guys!"

"Sup Amanda."

"Hey girl!"

"Hi there!"

Everyone gave their greetings and Amanda went to sit by Sonic, who was sitting next to Cream and Tails.

"Okay, let's play Monopoly first." Rosy suggested.

"Ugh come on that's so _boring_." Manic complained.

"C'mon bro lighten up, the fun is just getting started." Scourge said, taking up for his girlfriend.

Hours passed and it was now 11:15, meaning only 45 minutes left until Rosy's parents came home, which called for one last game.

"Truth or Dare everyone?  
They all groaned except for Scourge, Amanda, Cream, and Sally.

"What are we middle schoolers?" Silver commented. Rosy rolled her jade eyes hard.

"You guys are so damn hypocritical, why don't you take these games and shove 'em up your ass-"

"OKAY! Rosy calm down we'll play." Sonic said, speaking for everyone and trying to ease the tension rising. Rosy deeply breathed then forced a smile.

"Great. Now whose first?"

"OO ME ME ME!" Manic raised his hand like a child.

"Uh okay.."

30 more minutes passed. It was now Sonic's turn, he glanced at Rosy who was shifting her eyes towards Amanda, signaling him to ask her questions.

"Alright Sonic who do you pick?"

He tapped his chin. "Hm….Amanda."

The magenta girl raised an eyebrow at him and playfully smirked. "Do your worst Hedgehog. I pick Dare."

Sonic cursed himself in his mind. He was hoping she'd pick truth. "Uh….I dare you to tell me where you got that ring from." He said, gazing at her finger and asking the question he was most curious about.

Everyone except Rosy stared at the hedgehog confused. Amanda widened her eyes slightly and noticed everyone now staring at the beautiful piece of jewelry. Scrouge, Manic, and Tails widened their eyes also as they noticed it was all too familiar. Tails concentrated on it then looked up at Amanda, putting the pieces together, although he didn't utter a word. They waited for her response.

She gulped. "I…found it."

"Found it huh? Where exactly."

"Outside in the grass."

"When? What grass?" Sonic pushed her further.

They were definitely onto her. Although she was getting uncomfortable, she was also irritated by all of the interrogation. "I picked Dare. Why are you asking me about _my_ ring."

"Because it's _not_ yours. I recognize it." Sonic spat. He could tell she was annoyed, but he didn't care. She had on his deceased girlfriend's ring and he wanted answers.

Everyone grew quiet at the drama unfolding. Rosy only smirked at the sight.

"Bro let's just change the game." Scourge said to his twin brother, but Sonic only glared at him.

"I told you guys something's up with her." Rosy chimed in.

Amanda sat there, her mixed emotions caused her to have tears in her eyes. She didn't know what to do or say. Rosy was suspicious of her the whole time, she was never trying to actually be friendly towards her.

Sally then grew angry at her friend's insensitivity. "Just fucking drop it Rosy! You're supposed to make her feel welcome, not torture her over a stupid ring! You too Sonic!"

"Guys please…" Cream said as she had tears in her eyes as well. She hated seeing her friends argue, although she saw why.

"I gotta go." Amanda said as she jumped up and ran straight out of the door, slamming it shut. All eyes turned to Rosy and Sonic.

"What is _wrong_ with you guys." Blaze asked them, narrowing her eyes.

Sonic stayed quiet, feeling guilt rush over him. Rosy on the other hand, stood there shaking her head. "You all are so fucking gullible."

"Rosy….Amy is gone….she's never coming back, you need to move on hun." Rouge said bluntly.

The hot pink hedgehog was now livid. "YOU TRY MOVING ON AFTER YOU FIND YOUR SISTER BEATEN TO DEATH IN YOUR DAMN LIVING ROOM! IF I WAS HOME THAT NIGHT, AMY WOULDN'T BE EIGHT FEET IN THE FUCKING GROUND!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Everyone stared at her as if she had two heads.

"Everyone get out of my house...NOW!"

* * *

It felt like Déjà vu.

Running away from her fears again.

She felt like everyone was against her now.

She had hot tears streaming down her face now, just when everything was going good something had to ruin it.

Why didn't she just choose to stay dead?

She called the only person who she felt like _wasn't_ against her. "Arella...I need you."

* * *

After everyone left the Rose residence, Sonic stayed behind and talked to Rosy.

"Maybe we were too hard on her."

Rosy scoffed and folded her arms. "That bitch got what she deserved."

Sonic's chest was heavy with guilt. He knew he got carried away, but he was just so curious….

"Maybe she did find it harmlessly."

"Don't tell me you're siding with everyone. They think I'm going insane." She spat with a frown.

"I'm not siding with anyone. I'm just saying, we need more potential evidence if she really knows who Amy was and trying to impersonate her." Sonic said calmly.

She narrowed her eyes. "And I will do whatever it takes. If she thinks she's going to take Amy's place, its gonna be a cold day in hell."

* * *

 **Yikes, Rosy seems like such a bitch now, but put yourself in her shoes, she's doing all of this for her sister. Poor Amanda! Sonic ganging up on her too no wonder she feels so alone. At least he feels remorse about it. Btw, sorry for any typos.**

 **Until next time my lovelies! Feel free to pm me any ideas you have for this story or Control!**


End file.
